fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia
|roname = |voice = Aya Hirano |age = 17-18 |first = Chapter 1 Episode 1 |affiliation = Fairy Tail Guild Light Team |occupation = Mage |magic = Celestial Spirit magic |relative = |nick = |extra = }} Lucy Heartfilia is a Celestial Spirit mage and the main female protagonist of the series. She is one of the newer members of the Fairy Tail Guild, joining at the start of the main story line. Appearance Lucy possesses brown eyes and blond hair that is usually tied by a varyingly coloured ribbon in a singular bunch to the right side of her head. Unlike almost all other characters, Lucy does not consistently wear the same type of clothes. Her clothes practically change every single arc and can even change during one. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a love heart-shaped end. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand. Her (presumed) measurements are Breast: 88cm; Waist: 59cm; Hip: 88cm.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 25. On the splash page. These measurements are approximated slightly different later on with breast being 2 less and the others 1 less cm. Image:LucyIntroduction.jpg|Lucy when she is first introduced. Personality Lucy is one of the saner and more stable, if not the only one, members of Fairy Tail, having common sense that other members of the guild seem to lack. She consistently points out and laments over Natsu's and the others' idiocy. Lucy is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path. It should also be noted that she was the only other person who had ever shut Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster up without beating them up first. Natsu and Gray seem a little scared of her when she's under the weather, even if Lucy's magic is not as strong as theirs and can't force them into submission like Erza Scarlet. History Lucy was originally born into the extremely rich Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where they two met and decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild had the letter K missing so that it read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them so they decided to name their daughter after it.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 130. Lucy's father recounts his past to Lucy. In her home, Lucy kept a good relation with the staff in the estate and presumably her mother until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of tenNote: The current year is X784, Lucy is 17 years old, thus 7 years ago she would have been 10. on the year X777 - the same year that the dragons looking after Natsu and Gajeel Redfox disappeared. However, her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, often neglecting his daughter, resulting her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 51. Lucy mentions she ran away from home over a year ago. Synopsis Macao arc Lucy is introduced lamenting about the lack of magic stores in Hargeon. In the only store in the town, she attempts to get a discount via her sex appeal for the Celestial Spirit White Doggy costing 20,000 jewels but is angered when this only amounts to 1000 jewels. A ruckus develops near her; curious, she heads towards it hearing the name of the fire magic user Salamander (who is an imposter named Bora. When she sees him she feels her heart beating fast and slowly moves towards him. This feeling soon ends when Natsu Dragneel and Happy interrupt proceedings thinking Bora is the dragon Igneel. They instantly leave, getting attacked by Bora's legion of female fans, and eventually get thrown away by them when Natsu refuses his signature. Lucy walks up to the two, wishing to thank them (by giving them food): she explains that Bora was using the illegal magic Charm that attracts people's hearts to the user and Natsu's interruption took away that effect. She goes on to say that she is a mage looking for a guild, explaining what that is also. Remembering that the two were looking for someone, she asks who it is. They reply that it is the dragon Igneel which shocks her, making her remark that such a thing would never be in the town. She goes to leave but Natsu wishes to thank her by offering Bora's signature which dramatically refuses. Later, on a park bench, she reads about the exploits of the guild Fairy Tail in the Sorcerer Magazine when Bora suddenly appears through the bushes having eavesdropped on her conversation. He offers to help her join Fairy Tail if she joins his boat party later that night. She agrees, dressing up for the occasion. On the boat, Bora offers her a drink of wine but she slaps it away remarking that it is a sleeping drug and she has no intentions of becoming his girl. However, he soon reveals himself to be a slave trader and plans to sell Lucy along with the other girls on the boat. His goons holding her still he takes her Celestial Spirit keys and as they are useless to him, throws them out the window. Just as Lucy is about to be branded, Natsu suddenly crashes through the roof and Happy helps Lucy escape. Happy's magical wings soon wear off and they both drop into the sea where Lucy dives underwater and miraculously finds her keys. With them she calls her upon her Celestial Spirit Aquarius who, after a warning to never drop the keys again, sums a powerful wave that shipwrecks Bora's boat ashore. Aquarius, however, catches Lucy and Happy in her wave as well and flushes them aboard the boat. From there, Lucy rushes to help Natsu but Happy he needs no help as he is also a mage. Using his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu easily defeats Bora and his goons but he overdoes it, destroying a large portion of Hargeon's port. The arrival of the military make them have to dash quickly away; Natsu grabs onto Lucy and tells that if she follows him she can join Fairy Tail. A day or so later, Lucy arrives at the guild and is in awe and mostly shocked amazement at the many varied personalities contained within the guild. A brawl develops in front of her, started by Natsu, which is eventually stopped by Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov before it escalates into usage of magic. Makarov initially begins to scold the members for their destructive actions but soon breaks into an inspiring speech about following the way of Fairy Tail. Night falls, and Lucy opts to have her member stamp on the back of her right hand. Natsu leaves to do another job but overhears that Macao Conbolt, a Fairy Tail member, has been missing for a week and his son, Romeo, wishes Makarov to look for him; Makarov refuses. Natsu punches the wall and leaves. Curious, Lucy asks Mirajane what is wrong with him and she explains that perhaps Natsu sees his history happening in Romeo where his foster parent, Igneel the fire dragon, suddenly disappeared. Out of curiosity she decides to go along with them into the furiously snowing mountains and begins to regret coming because of the sheer cold. Stealing Natsu's blanket and wrapping herself up in it she then summons her Celestial Spirit Horologium, a grandfather clock spirit with a compartment that she can hide in for warmth. A Vulcan, monsters Macao was subduing, suddenly appears and attack Natsu's before kidnapping Lucy since it likes women. The Vulcan takes her to its cave where it parades around her until Horologium disappears. As the Vulcan advances, Natsu catches up and demands to know where Macao is. The Vulcan apparently looks as if it's going to tell him but instead pushes him over a cliff. Lucy, enraged by this, summons the perverted Zodiac spirit Taurus. But just as the spirit and the Vulcan are about to fight, Natsu reappears having been saved by Happy and knocks out Taurus thinking it is another monster. Natsu then fights and swiftly defeats the Vulcan. Much to their surprise, the Vulcan is actually Macao who had been "taken over" by the Vulcan's magic. Having been smashed into the wall, Macao falls through a hole in the wall and saved from falling down the mountain thanks to the combined efforts of Natsu, Happy, Lucy and the revived Taurus. Macao now back up, they find he is seriously wounded and Natsu resorts to the extreme of burning one of Macao's wounds shut which brings him back to consciousness. He tells them that he was taken over by the 20th one which makes Lucy feel she is no match for them. They return to Magnolia (the town Fairy Tail is located in), bringing Macao to his son Romeo. Daybreak arc As Lucy is settling into her new home, she finds that Natsu and Happy have shamelessly invaded it. While she attacks then scolds him, Happy sharpens his nails on the wall, distracting her from Natsu who peeks at her writings. She dives for them, keeping them away from Natsu, and demanding that they leave which Natsu refuses. Giving up, she offers the two a cup of tea and teaches them about Celestial Spirits keys and contracts when she summons Plue. Plue apparently suggests that they should form a team which Natsu agrees to and so in turn does Lucy. Their first mission to steal a book involves its owner hiring a blond maid which makes Lucy think Natsu tricked him. When they arrive in Shirotsume town, Natsu complains of hunger and goes off to a restaurant with Happy while Lucy leaves them to look around town. She returns in a maid costume, shocking both of them as they had only meant as a joke. Regardless, they go to the client's house to discuss the mission and are stunned to discover the reward has raised by ten times. Impassioned, they head to Duke Everlue's mansion where Lucy attempts to be hired but is rejected for being too ugly. Rather than infiltration they now resort to invasion, coming through the roof of the mansion. They try to sneak around to find the book but are quickly found by Everlue's maids - that are instantly defeated by Natsu. They eventually come across a library and after a bit of searching find the book they have been hired to destroy, DAYBREAK. Just as Natsu is about to destroy it, Lucy snatches off him exclaiming that it is a book by Kemu Zaleon that she has never seen before and refuses to allow him to burn. Everlue appears at this moment, diving up from the floor, and after a short appraisal of his own genius, summons the Vanish Brothers to deal with the Fairy Tail mages. As this is going on Lucy had been reading the book and discovered something within the book that made her rush off and ask for Natsu to buy her some time. She somehow makes it into to the mansion's sewer and through the usage of her Wind-reading glasses discovers the secret in the book. Everlue suddenly ambushes her, grabbing her arms and threatening to break them unless she tells him the secret. She says nothing, but is released when Happy strikes Everlue in the face. Lucy and Everlue begin their battle, Lucy revealing Everlue's selfish nature when he told how he had forced Kemu Zaleon to make the book about him. Not only that, the book contained a further secret which proved he didn't deserve it. With this declaration, she summons the Celestial Spirit Cancer. Everlue summons his own Celestial Spirit, Virgo, in response, but Natsu accidentally came with her when he grabbed onto her. At Lucy's request, he punched Virgo into the ground while she and Cancer defeated Everlue. They return to Kirby's mansion; Lucy gives him back the book. He initially wishes to burn it, much to Natsu's anger, and explains his past and why he wishes to get rid of it. However, just as he is about to burn it the book bursts into life - the letters rearrange themselves with the title's book now becoming DEAR KABY. Lucy explains that Zaleon had placed a spell on the book and had written it to his son, Kirby. Much to her dismay, Natsu and Happy then say they cannot accept the reward because they had not specifically done what was asked. While they return on the path home, Natsu realises that Lucy's earlier protectiveness over her writings was because she was writing a book herself. Embarrassed, she desperately asks for him not to tell anyone. Lullaby arc It starts with Erza hearing a rumor about the deadly magic Lullaby and recruits Natsu and Gray to help her. Lucy is asked to join up with Erza, Natsu, and Gray by Mirajane to be a mediator. She later learns that the Eisewald Guild is trying to use a deadly song to kill the Guild Masters. Later in the arc the group is trapped by Erigor's wind magic with no way to escape. Happy gives Lucy Duke Everlue's Virgo key and she uses it to dig under the wind magic to the other side freeing them all. As they find that Natsu had left to fight Erigor, Lucy helps with Kageyama's injuries and finds that Natsu was victorious. She then witnesses Natsu, Gray, and Erza defeat the Lullaby demon as they also destroy a Guild Master meeting house prompting her to flee. Galuna Island arc Lucy again teams with Natsu and Happy to go on an S-class mission that they had stole from the 2nd floor. As they're about to make their way to the island they are confronted by Gray, who was ordered to stop them but is blindsided by Natsu and is forced to join. After they crash land on the cursed island, they meet the denizens of Galuna and learn of curse inflicting them that had apparently turned them into demons. The mayor of the town also asks them to destroy the moon thinking it will free them from the curse. Lucy and the others decide to investigate the island and they encounter and defeat a giant mouse named Angelica which leads them to a huge temple where they discover the Deliora. After learning about the plot to free Deliora and destroy the town, Lucy and Happy went to try and save it. Lucy prepares simple traps in front of the entrance to the village but instead Natsu falls in and after all the work Lucy put into it, the ones behind the incident end up flying over the village preparing to drop poison. Natsu redirects the poison and Virgo saves the mayor from being hit but the village is destroyed. As Sherry one of the people behind this scheme flies off with her mouse Angelica, Lucy grabs on and tickles the mouse and they all end up crashing to the ground. When they both recover from the fall they start to fight off against each other. With Sherry's magic she turns Taurus against her; however Lucy finally learns how to force close the door to the Celestial Plane. The end of the battle drawing near she realizes that she is near the ocean and summons Aquarius because she will attack both friend and foe. After Aquarius's attack both mages are stunned and dizzy and Lucy takes the opportunity to defeat Sherry. Unfortunately before she could celebrate, she is about to be squished by Angelica but thankfully Erza shows up to save/apprehend her. With a little convincing from Gray, Erza decides to complete the mission as well. After Reitei Lyon is defeated and Deliora being dead, they head towards the camp set up for the villagers but no one is there. As it turns out the village went back to normal as if someone reversed time. With the mayor still insistent on destroying the moon, Erza discovers the truth about the island and she and Natsu destroys the moon and lifts the curse from Galuna Island. In actuality the exhaust fumes from the Moon Drip crystallized and created a layer in the sky covering the entire island, and what they just destroyed wasn't the moon but was the crystallized layer. Without the layer in the sky everything will return back to normal again, and the people of the village were revealed to have been demons to begin with. But thanks to the Moon Drip, they lost their memories and forgot that they were demons and thought they were humans instead. As their first S-Class Mission is finally over, Erza decides to decline the reward but only taking the Gold Key for Lucy which turns out to be Centaurus. Phantom Lord arc Making their way back from Galuna Island, Lucy and the others discover that their guild has been wrecked by the Phantom Lord Guild. After receiving their punishment from the master (Lucy getting a smack on the butt), the gang decides to crash in Lucy's apartment much to her dismay. Later they were all witness to Levy McGarden, Jet, and Droy being crucified from a tree and the master declaring war. With the other off fighting Phantom, Lucy stays behind to look after her injured friends. As Lucy is walking back from her visit she is greeted by Juvia Loxar and Sol from the Element 4 which leads to her capture (and she drops her keys). Lucy is latter seen being used as bait to help seal Master Makarov's magic power. Lucy awakes at Phantom's headquarters and learns from Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose Porla, that her father had sent them to retrieve his daughter. Lucy makes her escape by pretending to use the bathroom then kicking Jose in the balls, she makes her way to the exit to find that she is high up but she jumps down anyway knowing Natsu would be there to catch her (which he was) and they return to Fairy Tail. Back at the Guild Lucy is feeling like it is her fault explains the situation and her friends try to cheer her up. As the war with Phantom continued Mirajane felt it was better to hide Lucy to protect her so she put Lucy to sleep and disguised herself as Lucy with transformation magic and have Reedus protect the real one. However thanks to Gajeel's keen nose he found the real Lucy and forcefully took her to Phantom headquarters. After still being beaten and tortured by Gajeel, Natsu and Happy show up to rescue her. As Natsu and Gajeel's battle progresses, Lucy realizes Natsu is on the verge of being defeated she calls upon the only key she has remaining (the one she got from Galuna Island) Centaurus. Centaurus shoots his arrows at a machine causing fire for Natsu to eat so he can replenish his strength enough to defeat Gajeel. Upon Phantom Lord's defeat and a little encouragement from her injured comrades (also being held and released by the Magic Council Knights), Lucy set out alone towards the Heartfilia manor to meet with her father. When Lucy arrived at the manor she was greeted by her old servants. They dress her in a fancy dress and wait outside as Lucy goes to her father’s office. Lucy enters and her father explains that the reason he sent Phantom to get her was because her husband has been decided by him. Lucy says not to misunderstand her that she came back to cut ties with him and to make sure he never threatens Fairy Tail again. She is then seen visiting her mothers grave as the others come to take her back to Fairy Tail and she explains just how wealthy her family is to her stunned friends. Loke arc Upon completing a mission earlier than expected the gang decides to stay an extra night at an inn before departing. With the others engaged in an intense pillow fight Lucy goes for a walk and meets two rouge mages. The rouge mages had put a spell on her and were about to have there way until Loke appears and rescues her from them. As thanks for finding her keys earlier and for rescuing her they went to a local bar. There she tries to find out why he doesn't like Celestial Spirit mages, but he doesn't talk and as she thanked him again and was ready to leave he grabbed Lucy and said "he doesn't have much time left". Not wanting to get her involved he passed this off as a joke which he received a slap for. Later at the guild still upset Lucy learned that Loke had broken up with all his girlfriends. She went to Grandpa-Crux,an expert on Celestial Spirit Magic to ask about Loke's history with a stellar spirit mage and Grandpa-Crux tells Lucy about the story of Loke and his former companion, Karen Lilica, a mage from the Blue Pegasus Guild who died during a mission a few years ago. After hearing the short story of Loke and Karen from Grandpa-Crux, she remembered what Loke said about the "time left in this world". While thinking about what he said, Gray went to say to her that Loke left the guild. While the rest of the group is looking for Loke, Lucy now realizing the truth about Loke went to Karen's grave and found him there. There, it was revealed that Loke is the Celestial Spirit Leo and that Karen was his summoner. He said that he killed Karen and as a punishment, he was exiled in the human world. Then, Loke later told the whole story of him and Karen. After he told Lucy the story, Lucy said that it wasn't his fault and that she would save him. When she said that if because of that he was to die she would change the rule. Hearing this the King of Celestial Spirits appeared from the other world and said that was the one rule he cannot change and that Loke was indirectly responsible for his summoners death. Lucy did not let that happen; she tried to convince the King not to kill him and she also summoned her other Celestial Spirits to help her. Seeing that Lucy would go that far for a friend the Celestial Spirit King decided that Loke would be spared his fate. After having the King convinced not to end his life and a grateful Loke, she obtained the key to summon the Celestial Spirit Leo. Tower of Paradise arc Loke allows Lucy to take her friends to a resort. After Erza gets kidnapped by her old friends, Lucy and the gang (along with Juvia) go to the Tower of Paradise (with the help of Natsu's superhuman sense of smell) to follow and save Erza from the hands of Gérard and company. Together with Juvia, they encountered the "Hawk" Vithaldas Taka, one of Gérard's top three fighters and a member of the assassination Skull Order Guild team Trinity Raven. As they fight Taka uses his Rock of Succubus to turn Juvia into his slave. As Juvia fights Lucy, she hears the real Juvia and then Lucy uses Aquarius through Juvia. Somehow together they join hands as Aquarius attacks and they perform Unison Raid to defeat Taka for good. After this, Simon asks Gray to lead everyone off the Tower and she watches from afar how Natsu defeats Gérard and destroys the tower. As Erza's friends leave to try to learn more about the "outside world" before truly trying to live a new life, Lucy saw them off with the others by making some firworks with her stellar magic. Fighting Festival arc When they return to the guild they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't long as the two Dragonslayers soon cause a large brawl. Though Lucy supposes to become a sponsor for the interview in the weekly sorcerer magazine for Fairy Tail, the reporter pretty much ignoring Lucy throughout the whole time as he was constantly running around in excitement asking different guild member questions. Not giving up, Lucy decides to dress as a bunny girl and go onto the stage, hoping to gain attention only to fail as Gajeel appears next to her, surprises everybody with his singing performance. He even threatenes Lucy with a stare to force her to dance as he sing. A few days later, Lucy is desperately looking for jobs to pay the rent and she asks Natsu and Happy to help her out. Much to her dismay, Natsu is feeling too sick and goes home to rest and result in Lucy grabbing his scraf and she falls to the ground. Admit in defeat, Lucy goes home. On the way home, she realizes she still has Natsu's scarf and wants to wash it for him. After she goes home and finishes her works, she decides to go to sleep, only to gets a large fright when she finds Natsu and Happy sleep in her bed. Happy explains that Natsu's sickly feelings have happened before after he ate Laxus Dreyar's lightning. He goes on to explain about the strongest members in the guild, the strongest probably being Gildarts, and then gives Lucy a flyer about the Magnolia Harvest and the Miss Fairy Tail competition that is being run alongside it which would solve all her money problem. During the contest, Lucy and the other women (including Erza) were turned into stone by Evergreen, one of the Raijinshuu (bodyguards of Laxus Dreyar) Later she was de-petrified along with the others thanks to Erza and she was able to take part in their battle and went outside the barrier that Fried Justine made. She encountered Bixlow (the other Raijinshuu member who defeated Gray) and was attacked by Bixlow's puppets, and lost her keys thanks to that. They were about to finish her off with his Baryon Formation when Loke summons himself to save her and to fulfill his promise to her. With their unity, they were able to defeat Bixlow. They quickly gain the upperhand in the battle, but Bixlow reveals his second ability, the Figure Eyes which Bixlow uses to turn his opponents into dolls and control them. Not being able to use their eyes to fight, they become defenseless and are rapidly attacked by Bixlow's dolls. But in the end, through their unity and trust, they manage to defeat Bixlow. After the battle, Lucy collapses from exhaustion and Loke returns her keys to her stating that he will always be there for her, and he also jokingly remarks that it was the power of their love. Near the end of the arc though Warren's spells to inform the recovering Fairy Tail members of what's happening, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail destroy Laxus's Hall of Thunder spell and save the town. During the Fantasia parade, Lucy preforms on a floats together with Cana Alberona, and Bisca. Oración Seis arc Lucy was one of the members chosen along with Natsu, Gray and Erza to represent Fairy Tail for the upcoming battle against the one of the strongest dark guild, Oración Seis. They went to Master Bob's (Blue Pegasus Guild Master) villa to meet the other members of the alliance (an alliance formed by four legal guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild). Oración Seis knew of this however and formed a counter attack wiping out the alliance members. As the other members go out to counter attack/rescue Wendy Marvell who was captured, Lucy decided to stay with Erza who has been bitten by Cobra's snake. Hibiki Laytis, who stayed with her, revealed to her that she had gain a fierce reputation in the mage community due to others actions around her. However, she was quick to tell him that all the things done wasn't done by her but she knew the damage had already been done. When Natsu returns after retrieving Wendy and her healing Erza, they see a strange black light in the distance. Natsu races toward the light thinking Gérard is there. After contemplating what he meant the rest of the party realizes that Erza is gone and head toward the black pillar of light with Hibiki explaining to Lucy what Nirvana actually does. As they make their way towards the light they encounter "Gray" standing above Natsu about to deliver a finishing blow. Thinking Gray has yielded to the darkness Lucy summons Sagittarius and he fires an arrow to save Natsu. "Gray" then proceeds to freeze Happy and shoots a blast at Lucy (who is saved by Hibiki). They realize that this isn't Gray who then turns into Lucy and flashes everyone. "Lucy" then makes Sagittarius shoot Hibiki in the back, with everyone confused the real Lucy tells Charle to take Wendy and run, then forces Sagittarius's door closed. The other "Lucy" then summons Sagittarius and orders him to shoot Charle down. Soon after Angel appears saying its not necessary and the other "Lucy" turns out to be the twins Gemi and Mini the Celestial Spirits Gemini. Lucy determines that she has to take on Angel herself summons Aquarius in the nearby river. Angel also being a Celestial Spirit mage opens the gate of the scorpion Scorpio (Aquarius's boyfriend). Taking advantage of the watching Lucy, Angel attacks her saying "A little girl who doesn't even know about relationships between the Celestial Spirits has no hope of defeating me" and knocks Lucy into the river. Desperate Lucy then summons her trump card Loke. Angel, unperturbed, summons Loke's friend Aries; Lucy now seems distraught saying that even Loke won't be able to fight. Seeing Aries, Lucy asks were Angel got Karen's Spirits, Angel says she killed her and took them. Not wanting the two friends to fight she tries to close Loke's door, but he refuses because its his duty to serve his master. Lucy is then witness to Angel summoning Caelum and shooting both Loke and Areis through the stomach, and with Loke saying sorry while both spirits fade away. Lucy being upset calls Angel the scum of Celestial Spirit mages and summons Taurus only to have him defeated by Gemini. Lucy then demands that Angel release Aries from her contract, because she didn't have a good life with her previous owner either and so she can Leo can be together. Lucy adds on by saying that she'll do anything but give up her keys, Angel decides that her life would be payment and Gemini continues to attack. However before administrating the final blow Gemini looks back at how long and how much Lucy loves Celestial Spirits and can not kill her. Angel recalls him and is about to use Caelum again when Hibiki grabs hold of Lucy's neck, both thinking he turned to the darkness. Hibiki instead uses his archive to give Lucy this new magic, he calls a "super" magic. With this, celestial bodies appear around Lucy and she uses Uranometria to defeat Angel. After using the spell, Lucy doesn't seem to remember what happened. Angel then gets back up saying she'll not be defeated, and that Oración Seis don't lose. Angel fires Caelum but it somehow misses Lucy but hits the stump holding the raft Natsu is on. As Angel falls again, Lucy tries to save Natsu from going down the river but is now on the same raft heading towards a waterfall and fall over. They both later wake up to realize that Virgo has been treating her wounds from the fight with Angel and has changed both herself and Natsu's clothes. But suddenly Sherry who has fallen to the dark shows up and are about to attack the both of them when Gray appears and subdues Sherry from attacking them, Lyon also shows up and is also shown to be alive and well. Relieved to see that Lyon was alive, Sherry is released from the dark and returns back to normal. After witnessing Nirvana's second stage, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu decided to climb up one of its legs to reach the towers on top. When Lucy and Gray finally arrive in the capital of Nirvana they meet up with Jura and Hoteye, who explains that long ago that Nirvana was created by the race called the Nirvit for the purpose of peace (being ironic how its now being used for evil). While explaing that Brain is controlling Nirvana Midnight shows up to kill them, showing his incredible abilities by slicing a building in half. Hoteye gives them a chance to escape saying that he will defeat Midnight. Eventually Lucy, Gray and Jura catch up to Brain, who is dragging Natsu away. Brain reveals he plans to turn Natsu into a member of the Oracion Seis and that his first target with Nirvana is Cait Shelter, when Natsu unexpectedly bites Brain's hand releasing himself. Lucy and Gray plan to attack Brain but Jura interferes and attacks Brain unmercifully with his rock magic demanding to know why he is attacking Wendy's guild, surprising everybody. After Brain's defeat, Lucy and everyone decide that they should get to the top of the capital to see if there's away to shut down Nirvana. Arriving at the top they see that there are no controls to shut it down. Wendy runs off thinking of a way to shut it down thats when Hoteye telepathically tells the rest of them that he was defeated by Midnight, saying that Midnight is located at the bottom of the capital. When they open the gates to the bottom, Jura realizes that its a trap and sheilds Lucy, Gray and Natsu with his iron-rock magic from a giant explosion. While treating Jura, Lucy and the others are surprised to find Brain's staff, Klodoa, talking to them revealing that he isnthe seventh of the six the staff is then comically smacked around by Natsu. Levatating in the air, the staff reveals that Cait Shelter is made up of descendants of the Nirvit thus they are the only ones able to seal Nirvana, therefore they must be elimanated. Suddenly Klodoa starts to attack Natsu and Gray even managing to sneek-a-peek at Lucy's panties before attacking her. Klodoa then senses that all of the six have been defeated, he goes in to a panic and reveals that when all the six have been defeated Brain's other, more savage personality, Zero emerges. Zero then arrives and savegly beats Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy to a pulp, saying that there not defeated until he can't see a body. As Zero's plan is slightly halted by the rest of the Light Team, Sherry's words will Lucy back up so she can destroy one of the lacrima crystals. However, she is drastically low on magic and cannot attack the crystal but Gemini comes to Lucy's aid becoming one of her Gold Keys. Magic and Abilities Lucy practices Celestial Spirit magic, a skill which allows her to summon spirits from another world using Keys of the Gates. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip, which she is proficient with. Lucy explains to Natsu that Celestial Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Thus far in the series, Lucy has obtained 7 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. She also has the unique ability to summon more than one Celestial Spirit, summoning all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once. Although it only lasted a few seconds, even Karen Lilica, Leo's previous owner and a powerful Celestial Spirit mage, was unable to summon more than one spirit. Gold Keys *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Taurus': Summons the Bull, Taurus. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Virgo': Summons the Virgin, Virgo. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Centaur, Sagittarius. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Loke. *'Gemini': Summons the Twins, Gemini. Silver Keys *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikora': Summons the Canis Minor, Plue. Other *'Unison Raid: '''During the Tower of Paradise arc, Lucy and Juvia gain the rare ability of Unison Raid. This gives two users the ability to share increased magic power for a short amount of time by fusing their magical powers. It seems that for Unison Raid to be possible, you have to use similar types of magic as both Juvia and Lucy used water magic at that time (Juvia=Water Control, Lucy=Aquarius) *'Uranometria: 'During the Oración Seis arc, Hibiki used his archive magic to transfer this top level spell into Lucy. With this symbols flow into the users head. When the user chants the spell, celestial bodies appear and cause massive amounts of damage by creating a massive sphere of what seems to be the outer space around the target. Incantation: "''Survey the heavens and open them wide... Through the shining of all the stars of heaven, make thyself known unto me ... O Tetrabiblos... I am one with dominion over the stars, release thy aspect a malevolent gate... O 88 signs...SHINE" Trivia *There are several running gags in the series that are distinct to Lucy **Nearly every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her teammates is there. Natsu even slept in her bed once. **On nearly every mission, Lucy's clothes get ripped up/off. This is so common even her "Fairy Tail Action Figure"'s clothes come off.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 103. Seen when Max Alose shows off the items on his shop. **Lucy often balances on a strip of brick right near the river, with the boatman telling her to be careful. *Currently, Lucy is the second most popular girl in the series. *Lucy is one of the representatives of Fairy Tail in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, the other being Natsu. *She probably joined the guild on July 3rd.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 3. When Natsu, Lucy and Happy leave to find Macao it is at night and they return in daylight which is most likely the next day (Romeo says the mountains are not far away). An infobox on the last page says the date is July 4th and that she went from sunny to snowstorm to sunny further suggesting that it is July 3rd. *There is an inconsistency with Lucy's age. In an omake, we are told it has been exactly a year since Lucy has joined the guild and this would mean she is 18 yet in the same omake she says she is 17.Fairy Tail manga, Day of Fateful Encounter. However as it is an omake it could be simply be disregarded. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members